HARVEST MOON:A NEW MASSCRE
AUTHOR'S NOTE:i originally wrote this "creepypasta" on the crappypasta wiki.i intentionally wrote it to be as ridiculous and cliched as i could make it.and to be honest,i had lots of fun making it.i hope you enjoy it(also could you please tell hoodohoodlumsrevenge about this "creepypasta"so he can also talk about,i bet he won't be disappointed). Hi...i'm..i'm Lisa.i...i don't know how it happened but...well i guess i should tell my my experiance.it WAS not a normak day,why? because it was chrestmas:the birth of jusus.i ws a HUUUUUUUGGGGE fan of harvest moon(aka story of seasons)and i really wanted harvest moon a new beginning for christmas because my aunt(aka role model)ariel(yes,that is her name)had a copy and i really wanted one.when i opended the present with the game in it i SCREEEEMMMEEEDDDD,CRYING TEARS OF JJJJOOOOYYYY.i decided to lock myself in my room after i opended all my other presents.I turned the lamp off,blew my candle out,and turned my 2ds on.at first everything was seemingly normal,but the moment i tapped the bottom screen with my finger(i don't use a stylus often except when i'm playing project mirai DX,something also happend that had something to do with that game,but that's a story for another day),i would relize at that i made the worst mistake in my entire LIFE! right away,i noticed a save file called 666,right away i was both creeped out and confused at the same time. i tried to hold back my inner fear,instead of deleting the save file(i tried to asume it was just someone who wanted to troll future buyers),i made a new one.WHAT CAME NEXT HORRIFYED ME,THE GRASS WAS ASH GRAY WITH DED ANIMAL CORPSES EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!THE SILENCE ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE!!!EVEN MY CHARACTER LOOKED HORRIFYED(no,i didn't get to create a character),HE WAS CRYING BELLLLLLLLOOOOOD.DUNHILL WAS ON THE GROUND COVERED IN BULLLLLLLOOOOD!!! I RAN TO ECHO VILLAGE,ONLY TO FIND HOUSES WITH BALLLLLOOOOD COVERED ROOF WALLS AND DOORS.The first house i checked was emma's house.the room was silent,emma was at the table,eating.for a moment i felt a felt a bit releived.THEN A SHADOWEY FIGURE WHO LOOKED A LOT LIKE MY CHARACTAR WHO I ASSUMED WAS FROM THE OTHER SAVE FIEL APPEARED BEHIND AND STAABBED HER TO DEATH,BILLLLOOOD SPILLED ONTO THE TABLE AND FLOOR.BEFORE THE FIGURE LEFT,HE STARED RIGHT AT ME AND SAID,"find me where the harvet goddess resides"before he dissapeared.I really wanted to turn the game off but instead of pressing the power button,my right hand pulled the circle pad down towards the door.I tried to stop my hand by pulling it back,to no avail. all i could do now was watch as my chacter ran to the mountain area.on the trail were multiple villagers,all with thier bodies horribly mutilated and covered in,you guessed it,BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!one of the bodies was neil,who had his spine ripped out.on his bodie wus a note that said "there's no escape,lisa,i'm sorry i couldn't protect you".I cried tears ran down my face,NNNNNOOOOOOOO!! I WAS GONNA MARRY HIM(in reality i want to marry rod)!!! As i cried,my right hand was still on the circle pad,controlling my character's moves.When i finally got to the spring where the harvest goddess was.I FOUND HER BLOODDIED BODY,FLOATING ON THE WATER STAINING THE WATER BLOOD RED THEN THE SHADOWY FIGURE EMERGED AND SAD "GOD IS DEAD,I KILLED HER".I WAS F#CKING HORRIFIED.I SCREEEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMEED AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS.I COULD FEEL THE BLOOD POURING DOWN MY EARS AS I SCREAMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO BE CONTINUED(just kidding it was just a dream). Category:Sillypastas Category:Trollpasta Category:Harvest Moon